Revolution
by claire dunlevy
Summary: The summer before sixth year Draco Malfoy has gone into witness protection program, Draco must share a house with Hermione and act like her spouse, all to protect himself. What happens when he falls for her and wants to stop acting to make it all real?


Draco Malfoy woke to the sound of an owl tapping on the glass. He wasn't expecting any mail, but he had no choice but to get up and let the brown tawny into his room. You see that's how people in the wizarding world communicated, they would send a letter via owl, and it would find the person the letter was meant to be sent to. Today that person happened to be a young man; he was dressed in a pair of rich silk boxers in the colour of emerald green. The boy had a pale face, with grey-blue eyes all framed in a platinum blond mess of hair. The young man had given up the gelling of his hair. Aside from the hair, the boy had a well toned body, like he had been playing Quidditch his whole life.

Draco climbed out of the bed and opened the window. The brown owl flew into a cage that was hanging form a post just inside the window. When the bird had taken a short break, it stuck out its small leg for Draco to remove the letter. The boy smiled, it was from his mother, he could tell by tight writing on the parchment. He read it through, and his jaw dropped, it was about his father, and the Dark Lord. The blond boy read the letter over twice more. It read:

_Draco.  
I miss you, I'm sorry your father and I left you all alone at home, but the Dark Lord insisted that we be away from the house when he gave us the information which I am about to deliver to you. You must not repeat it to anyone, or show any sign that you know. Your father wants you to become a Death Eater, the Lord would like to see you become one as well, but there is something you must do. I don't want to see my precious boy become the very thing I hate about this family. Please go into hiding. I know it's not in you to become a death eater. So please Draco, please for me, please go and hide. Your father has arranged for you to be picked up tomorrow at three, so be hasty. If you must, ask the Potter boy for help. I'm going to tell you what you are being asked to do, you are being asked to kill Dumbledore, his favourite students, including the Granger child, the Weasley boy, and Potter. I don't want you to have murder on your hands so please, go now and pack. Floo to __**'the burrow' **__can you remember that? I have sent an owl already and they are expecting you.  
Lots of Love  
Mum._

Draco didn't know what to think. His father wanted him to kill. Not only that, but he wanted him to kill the people that the dark lord himself feared most, Potter and Dumbledore. What was the burrow? How was he going to know what to expect? So many questions were running through Draco's head, he had no choice but to do as his mother asked. He grabbed his trunk and started to shove his clothes and school things into the big wooden trunk. His heart was racing; he had no idea why his mother had decided to warn him. If his father found out, she would be in trouble.

When the boy was done packing he ran down the stairs, dragging the heavy trunk behind him. He had changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, a t-shirt that hugged his body nicely, and he had tucked his wand into his sock. He didn't know what to do, his mother had said **'the burrow'** but he had no idea what that was, or who was there. What if this was a tap and Draco was in trouble. He had no time to doubt what his mother had told him, so he hurried over to the nearest fireplace, grabbed a handful of the green powder, threw it into the flames, stepped in, and holding his trunk he let out a sigh. He stepped out of the fire and sat on his trunk.

He had no idea what he wanted to do. He could just stay here, kill the people he needed to, and become a death eater. That would save him some hassle of trying to figure out where he was supposed to go. There were three weeks until term started, he was sure he could handle staying out of the way for that long. The only thing that really scared Draco was murder. He had known all his life that if he wanted to become a death eater, he would have to kill somebody. For that reason alone he had never wanted to become a death eater. In fact, at school, the totally in your face, fuck you attitude was just an act. The real Draco wasn't like that.

To be honest he didn't know who the real Draco was, he had never really liked who he as a person was. The blond ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, he had no idea what to do. He should go to this burrow. But he was scared that what awaited him was something that he didn't want to meet. He was sure he had heard the term before, if only he could remember where. He thought about his time at school. Then it dawned on him. That was the Weasley Family House; Draco knew he would be safe there, but at the expense of what? Of having to put up with people he had been an ass to the entire time he had known them. He decided that was a risk he was going to have to take; he was going to floo to the burrow.

Once again Draco stepped threw some floo powder into the fire and stepped in holding his trunk. He said the name of the place he needed to be, and the familiar pulling sensation took him around the middle. Seconds later he was standing in the empty fire place of the Burrow. Standing by the fireplace was an older looking woman with fire red hair. Draco knew her instantly as Mrs. Weasley, and he smiled softly at her. He didn't know what to do, so he stepped out of the fireplace, and set his trunk down.

"**Thanks for letting me stay here."** Draco managed with a smile.

Draco wasn't one of the people that were good at saying thank you, but he knew he had to be grateful; these people were going out of their way to make him safe. Draco looked around the house, it was small, and he knew it was going to be hard staying here, but he would have to deal with it. He supposed he would be sharing a room with Ron, and he knew that would be a nightmare. Ron hated him, had hated him ever since first year when Draco had tried to turn Harry against the red head.

"**Where can I take my trunk to?" **Draco asked.

"**Just leave it here, you aren't staying long. I'll go get Hermione."** Mrs. Weasley said before she hurried out of the room.

Hermione? She must have meant Ron, why would she say Hermione. Draco was sure she hated him more than Ron did. Draco put on a weak smile and sat down on his trunk again. He hoped he could change soon, it was to hot out to be wearing jeans. Five minutes later Mrs. Weasley returned with none other than Hermione Granger, the bushy haired know it all. Though she wasn't so bushy haired now. The summer had treated her well. She was more tanned and she looked as though she had figured out what mousse was.

"**What's going on?" **Draco asked with a smirk.

"**You and Hermione will be staying in a house in Hogsmeade. We are putting you into a sort of witness protection program. We will be making sure you are safe, and Hermione will be looking after you." **Mrs. Weasley said.

"**I don't need to be looked after!" **Draco said with a touch of hatred in his voice.

He didn't need a babysitter. Draco was perfectly capable of watching himself. He didn't want to have to share a house with anybody ever. Draco was the type of person that would rather live alone. It was bad enough that he had to share his dorm with a bunch of people he didn't like.

"**I'm not watching you so much as pretending to be your wife. You will be kept under a glamour spell until it is safe for you to come out of hiding. You will be resorted at Hogwarts as a transfer student. We are only doing this to keep you safe, not that I want to."** Hermione said.

Hermione would much rather die than help Draco Malfoy but she had no choice, if she wanted to be of any help to in the war, she would do what she's told and act in a ladylike manner at all times. Hermione put on a smile and took Draco by the shoulders.

"**I don't want to do this either, but I don't want anyone to die, when they don't have to. Therefore we will do this all without an argument, okay?"**

"**Fine, but we have separate rooms right?"**

"**Yes, but we need to think of fake names I'm –."**

"**Gabriel and Charlotte Bray."** Draco interrupted. He had always liked the names.

"**I like that actually, Lotty for short?"** She asked before she was aware of agreeing with Draco.

Draco nodded. **"Gabe for me."**

"**That was easier than I thought it would be." **Hermione said with a small smile.

Draco nodded in agreement. Next thing to do was to pack, and get going.

"**Where is the place called anyway?" **Draco asked.

"**It's called Number Thirteen Turner Way."**

"**Do we have furniture?"**

"**Yeah, it's cheap, but it will work."**

"**When do we leave?"**

"**The sooner the better. Harry and Ron don't know I'm here."**

"**So right now, are you ready?"**

"**After you pretty boy. Wait. Glamour charm."**

"**I don't know what I should look like."**

"**Brunet with hazel eyes?"**

"**No lets go darker blond, but make it shorter and I can spike it, give me blue eyes, a taller and toned body?"**

"**Sure thing, hunny." **Hermione said with a smirk. She cast the spell and changed Draco into Gabriel. **"Now you choose mine."**

A smirk spread across Draco's face. He was going to make Hermione regret she had ever said that. The blond cast the spell, and Hermione' bushy brown hair changed to a layered sholder length blond hair, her brown eyes went to a soft green, and her chest went up a two cup sizes to a C, her waist went town a few sizes, and Draco was satisfied.

"**There, perfect. Can we go now?" **Draco asked with a smile. He was going to have fun with this arrangement if it killed him and with the look Hermione was giving him, it just might. **"Keep it please, I'll do the brunet thing for you."**

Hermione smiled and took his arm. **"Lets go Mr. Bray."**

"**Lets go, you first. Where's your stuff?"**

"**Already there, I'll take your trunk."**

Hermione grabbed the trunk from in front of the fireplace, threw a handful of floo powder into the now blazing grate. She stepped into the fire and yelled the location. Draco followed suit and came out seconds after Hermione had arrived. The house they would be staying was actually quite roomie, and it looked like it would be a fun place to stay.

There was one big room with a kitchen, a hallway, a bathroom and a staircase going up. The big room had a couch, a fireplace, a bookshelf that had quite a few books on it, the fireplace had some pictures of the two of them as they are now, getting married, and other random pictures of them now.

"**How did they get pictures like that?" **Draco asked with a frown.

He didn't want to be here, and he knew all to well what was under the hot blond that was standing next to him. His views didn't exactly match up with Hermione's. Draco pointed to the stairs and walked up them, he was eager to see the rest of the house. There was a long hallway with a guest room on either side of the hall, and at the end, there were two doorways right next to eachother, and a bathroom next to the guest room on the right, the laundry on the left.

"**Why are the doors like that?"** Draco asked.

"**The pictures are magical, we needed to look like this was real, the rooms are like that so if we have guests ever, we can make the room's one, like a master bedroom. It is just for looks."**

"**Lets go out and meet the neighbours. I'd hate to be one of the people that everyone hates."**

"**To late."**

"**Just go get ready, meet you downstairs in half an hour." **Draco said then he walked into his room and slammed the door. **"Mudblood!"** He yelled at the room next to him, hoping she heard him.

Sorry to everybody who read the chapters before I re-wrote them.  
It's better now in my opinion.  
Don't forget to review.  
Criticism is loved too, as long as it's constructive.


End file.
